Heroes of Miami
by Carrro
Summary: Complete. A woman gets killed in her own house & later, the same day, the CSIs finds another victim who looks just like their first. Does these crimes has anything to each others to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Horatio Caine's phone rang. "Horatio,……..I'll be right there."  
The day had just begun and there was already a new crime-scene to investigate.  
But this was how it was, another day in sunny Miami.

"What do we have Frank?"   
"Malin Jackson, age 39, was found in her living room by her 11 year old son. He was with a friend all night. The friend, Lucas Smith, and his mother are over there. I've already talked to them."   
"Is Calleigh here at the Crime-Scene?"  
"Yes, she arrived just before you did. Been here for about five minutes."   
"Thank you." said Horatio and left the detective alone beside the house.

Tim Jackson sat alone in a police car. He's eyes were empty and his face was white as snow.  
Horatio took his sunglasses off and walked towards the car.  
"Tim, I'm Lieutenant Horatio Caine, and I was wondering how you feel?"   
"You're the first one to ask me that. The other cops just asked me what I saw in the house and where I were last night."   
"Someone has to be the first." Horatio said and smiled. "Tim, I know you've been answering lots of questions today, but have you any idea who might have wanted to hurt your mother?"  
"No, nobody wanted to hurt my mother. She..."  
The boy angrily drought away a tear.  
"Please, promise to take the person who did this to jail."  
"I promise." Horatio said and looked the boy right into his eyes.  
One of the uniforms came to the car.   
"Lieutenant, can I have a word with you?"  
"Sit tight." Horatio said to Tim and took a few steps away from the car, so the boy wouldn't hear them.  
"The boys closest relative, his aunt, isn't answering the phone and she's not at work. We've talked to her director; he doesn't know where she is."  
"Take care of the boy, and make sure he is safe."  
"Yes sir."  
Horatio took a step closer to the car.  
"I'll talk to you later, buddy."

"Alexx?"  
"Horatio."  
"Do we have a time of death?"  
"She died about nine hours ago."   
"Nine hours. That means she died around midnight."  
"Poor girl, stabbed seven times in her stomach. I'll tell you more after the autopsy."  
"Thank you, Alexx."  
He left Alexx with the body and went to Calleigh who was taking pictures of the crime-scene, including a large kitchen knife.  
"Is that our murderer-weapon?"  
"Yes, it's definitely our murderer-weapon."  
"Have you been in the kitchen yet?"  
"Not yet."

The kitchen was large and very clean. Horatio looked around the room. His eyes stopped at the door which was leading right out to the garden.  
The door was broken.  
Calleigh walked into the room. Her eyes did also stop at the door.  
"It's broken…This was where the murderer came into the house."  
"Yes, and right there, there is a fingerprint."

Eric Delko closed the car door at the same time Alexx parked her car.   
"Alexx. Hi!"  
"Hi, Eric!"  
They start walking towards Ryan Wolfe who already taking pictures of the crime-scene. When Ryan saw them coming, he stopped taking pictures and came to meet them.  
"Hi."  
"Hi Ryan."  
"Who's the lucky one?" asked Alexx.  
"Unknown female. No ID, no wallet. Probably robbery."  
Alexx looked down at the body.  
"Oh My God."

"Calleigh." She turned to see Horatio behind her.  
"It seems like we've found our aunt."  
Calleigh understood at once. "Okay, I'll keep going here."  
"Keep me posted." Horatio smiled at her and made his way to the car.

"H, what's going on?" Eric asked as Horatio approached their crime scene.  
"I don't know yet." Horatio answered and looked down at the body. Alexx been right. They were identical.   
"Horatio?" Alexx stood beside him.  
"You were right, we've found our aunt."  
"We need somebody to identify her."   
"If you mean that little boy, I can tell you that I won't let him do it. He has seen enough."  
"Then we have to identify her with fingerprints."  
"Let's do that." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Horatio!" Horatio turned around to see Eric come hurrying towards him.  
"I took a sample of the blood on the knife, and I found DNA from two people. One of them was our vic, but the other was from an unknown male."   
"Well done, Eric."

"Calleigh. Got a match on the fingerprint yet?"  
"Yes, it came back to a Greg Winston."   
"Let's bring him in." Horatio said, as he left the room. 

"Mr Winston, do you know this woman?" Calleigh asked. She sat on a chair opposite Greg Winston, and Horatio was standing beside her with his back to both of them.  
Mr Winston looked at the picture.  
"Wished I did, she looks good."   
"She's dead."  
"Too bad. As I said, she was good-looking."  
"So you have never seen this woman before?"   
"Nope, you've got the wrong man."  
"Why then, did we find your fingerprint on her door?" Horatio asked and turned around.  
Greg went pale.  
"Well, then… there's something wrong with your computers."  
"No, there's not. It's time to start talk Mr Winston." Horatio looked down at the man's hands.  
"Mr. Winston, please hold out your hands."  
He did as he was told to.

"Excuse us." said Horatio and , motioning to Calleigh, the pair left the room.  
"What is it?" Calleigh asked when they had closed the door.  
"Eric found blood from an unknown male on the murderer weapon. The murderer cut himself."

She nodded thoughtfully.  
"Mr. Winston didn't have a cut on either of his hands… He didn't do it."  
"No he didn't. Greg Winston isn't our killer."

They went into the room again and Calleigh sat back down. Horatio however, preferred to stand.  
"We want your DNA." said Calleigh.  
"Why? You guys already think I killed that woman!"  
"Did you?" Asked Horatio.  
"No, of course not!"  
"Well then Mr. Winston, this is your opportunity to eliminate yourself as a suspect."  
"Okay then… You can have my damn DNA if that makes me innocent!"  
"If you are innocent. But still it doesn't explain why your fingerprint was on Ms. Jackson's door." Horatio said, giving the man a searching look.  
"I can't say that. He'll kill my wife if I tell you."  
"Don't play with me, Mr Winston. I know you don't have a wife."  
Greg Winston sighed.  
"Okay, okay… He promised me 5000 dollars if I spied on her and told him the details about the house."  
"Tell us the whole story, from the beginning."  
He sighed again and started to talk.  
"I was at work when I got that e-mail, where he asked me if I wanted to make some money."  
"He just asked you like that?" Calleigh asked in surprise.  
"Yeah, strange guy, but he had an anonymous e-mail and we had talked before on the internet, so I guess he didn't have anything to lose…"  
"Keep going." Horatio told him.  
"After that mail, he wanted my cell-phone number so he could call me and send me messages whenever he needed to."  
"We're going to need that cell-phone."   
Greg pulled his cell-phone out of his pocket and gave it to Calleigh.  
Horatio again instructed him to continue and Greg started to talk again.  
"I never met him in person, we just talked on the phone, and I told him the details of the house."   
"How long did you spy on Jackson's family?"  
"Two... Maybe three weeks."  
"Then you learned the family's schedule."  
"Yes, pretty well."  
"Did you tell him their schedule?"  
"Yes."  
"Did you know the boy was going to sleep at his friend's house last night?"  
"Yes, I heard Malin and his friend's mother talk to each other outside the house."  
Horatio nodded and quickly left the room. Calleigh quickly thanked Mr Winston for his time and followed Horatio out.

"Where's the boy?" Horatio asked .  
"I think he's with Yelina… Why? Do you think the man is after him?"  
"Yes, but not for killing him."  
Calleigh looked questioningly at him.   
"If our murderer wanted to kill the whole family he wouldn't go to their house when the boy wasn't at home. I think we are looking for somebody who wants the boy alive."  
"So you mean that he killed Malin and her sister…" Suddenly Calleigh understood what Horatio meant. "…To make sure there was nobody who could take care of him. I'll go and check that he's ok and make sure he's under protection all the time."  
"No, let me do that. You take Greg's DNA sample to the lab."  
"Okay, I'm already on my way." Calleigh smiled and started to walk toward the lab.  
"I'll be on my cell." Horatio called after her.

"Yelina?"  
"Horatio."  
"How's he feeling?"   
"Says he feels empty."  
Horatio sighed and looked sadly at Yelina.

"Excuse me." he said and walked towards Tim who sat alone in a sofa a few meters away.  
"Hi." Horatio smiled.  
"You came back." the boy said and gave Horatio a small smile.  
"You're okay?" He asked and sat down in the sofa, beside the boy.  
"I don't know. I feel like… I can't describe it, it's just like... Too much to take in."  
"I know what you mean."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah, I do."  
"You've found my mom's killer yet?"  
"No, but I've got a lead and my team is on it."   
"So you're going to find him?"  
"I promised I would, didn't I?"  
"Yes you did, but I wasn't sure if you really meant it. My friends often promise things, but they never keep their promises."  
"I always keep what I promise, and that includes this time."  
This time Tim smiled for real.

"I knew you wouldn't promise something you didn't plan to keep."   
"Listen Tim, I have to go now, but Yelina, the woman over there, is going to stay with you. Okay?"  
Tim nodded.

Horatio opened the door to the autopsy and met Alexx who was on her way out.  
"Horatio, I was just going to send out the search party for you!"  
"You've got something from the autopsy for me?"  
"Yes. As I said at the crime-scene she was stabbed seven times in her stomach, and I'm sure it was a man who did it. A woman isn't strong enough, the stab wounds was pretty deep."  
"Well, that's not a surprise… Something else?"   
"No, there was nothing special with this woman; she was in good health - except from the fact that she's now dead."  
"Thank-you Alexx."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Ryan had searched the whole crime-scene from the dead aunt yesterday, but he hadn't found the gun that she was shot with. The only trace from the murderer was the bullet inside the victim, and now he was on his way to Alexx to get it.  
"Thank you Alexx." he heard Horatio say as he opened the door. Horatio nodded to Ryan with a 'Hey' and walked through the open door.  
Ryan walked into the room.  
"I'll never understand how that man works," Alexx said and shook her head.  
Ryan looked at her hopefully.  
"Alexx, I wondered if you've got the bullet from Elisabeth Jackson."  
"Yes, I've got it. Here you go." she said and gave him the evidence bag with the bullet in it.  
"Thank you. Was there anything else?"  
"No, she was a typical victim from a robbery." Alexx looked at Ryan's face.  
"But I can see that you think the same thing as I do… You don't think it was a robbery, huh?"  
"No, it can't have been a coincidence that she turns up dead the same night as her sister."  
"Don't think so. But there's one thing I've been thinking of… If it wasn't a coincidence, why did the murder use a knife, when he had a gun? To me, it looks like Malin's murder was much more personal than Elisabeth's."  
"Yeah, you're right." Ryan said thoughtfully. "Thanks."

The elevator doors opened and Horatio walked out. Ryan stood and waited for him a few meters away.  
"Ryan, you wanted to see me."  
"Horatio, I talked to Alexx, and we compared the two victims. There's something wrong…. Let's say the murderer killed Elisabeth first. He shoots her and after that he went to Malin's house to kill her. But if he had a gun, why didn't he just shoot her? Why use a knife and risk to leave trace behind?"  
"Well, there are a few alternatives; the murderer shoots Elisabeth and throws away the gun, without thinking that he will need it again. And if he did, you and Eric have to go back and find the gun. After that he arrives at Malin's house and when he's there he realize that he doesn't have the gun anymore. He takes the nearest weapon and kills her too."  
"Or maybe he uses different weapons on purpose and takes Elisabeth's wallet just to make it look like a robbery." Ryan added.  
"Yes or maybe our murderer hired someone to kill Elisabeth and then killed Malin by himself. And maybe that's why Malin's murder looks much more personal."  
"There are a lot of maybes," Ryan sighed.  
"Yes, but that's not unusual, is it?"  
At the same time Calleigh walked out of the elevator.  
"Horatio, have you got a minute?"  
"One second, Calleigh…. Ryan, you have to go back to the crime-scene and find that gun. Take Eric with you." With a belated 'ok,' Ryan left.  
"What is it Calleigh, something new?"  
"Greg was telling us the truth; it wasn't his blood on the knife."  
"That's not a surprise."  
"Do we have any trace left to follow?"   
"Yes, we haven't checked Greg's phone yet. It might be helpful." 

"Dan, have you found anything from Mr. Winston's cell-phone?" Calleigh asked as she walked into the room.  
"The guy you're looking for is both smart, and he has got a lot of money, or he's a good thief."  
"An explanation, please."  
"All the messages from this guy have different numbers."  
"What?"  
"Yep."  
"But how do you know they're from the same guy?"  
"I don't, but there isn't a single message which is from the same person, except from the messages from those on his contact list. Take a look."  
And Dan was right, Calleigh looked at the message list and all of them came from different numbers.  
"Well that can't be a coincidence. Can it?"  
"I can't see how it could be."

Ryan and Eric jumped out of the car and walked towards the place where Elisabeth Jackson had been found yesterday.  
"I'll take this side." said Eric and they started to walk along the sides of the alley.

"I've found it!" Ryan shouted half an hour later.  
"I'm coming."  
Ryan stood bent over a garbage can when Eric finally got there. He rose and held up a gun in front of Eric's eyes.  
"The CSI goldmine - a dumpster." Eric said with a smile. Ryan laughed.  
"Yep, and I think we've just found Calleigh something to do."  
They made their way back to the car and drove back to the lab.

"Mr. Winston, last time we spoke you forgot to mention one little thing."  
"Did I?" Mr. Winston said and sounded very surprised. _A little_ _too surprised to be real,_ thought Calleigh.  
"Yes, all the messages that weren't sent from someone on your phone list, were from different numbers."  
"Oh, yeah, I must've forgotten to mention that… He said the first time we spoke on phone that he would use different phones every time he contacted me. Safer, he said."  
"And you didn't think that he might steal them?"   
"I didn't think much about it."  
"Really?" said Calleigh and raised one of her eyebrows.

It wasn't hard to find Calleigh; she was sitting in the break room and drinking coffee. Eric and Ryan both knew her well enough to see that she was bored and didn't have anything to do.  
"Calleigh!" Ryan called.  
"Ryan, Eric, hey!" She smiled and rose up out of the chair.  
"We've got a work for you." said Eric and showed her the gun.  
"Great! Finally we're getting somewhere!"  
"Need more evidence?"  
"Yes, all the traces this far have been dead ends and Greg Winston doesn't make the job easier."  
"Well, maybe this could lead you somewhere."  
"Thanks guys!" she said, grabbing the gun and walking away.

Half an hour later, Ryan walked into the ballistics lab.  
"Hi!" said Calleigh and gave him a big smile.  
"It sounds like the gun was helpful." said Ryan returning her smile.  
"Yes, this is defiantly the gun that killed Elisabeth Jackson. And look what I just found!" She said and almost jumped for joy.  
Ryan looked at the papers she showed him.  
"It's registered to a Ted Daltrey. A well-known burglar. And he was released from jail three months ago. "  
After a quick call to Yelina, Calleigh phoned Horatio to tell him the good news.

"Mr Daltrey, your gun was used in a murder yesterday. Can you explain that?" Horatio asked.  
"My gun was stolen a few days ago." Mr Daltrey answered quickly.   
"It was? Did you file a report?"  
"No, I didn't. With my history, the cops aren't as helpful as you'd think."  
"With your history? It wasn't long ago you came out from jail, you was acquitted after one year, so it wasn't so long ago you did your latest burglary."  
"People change."  
"And you want me to believe that you are one of them, even if you weren't judged for even half of your crimes?"  
"Are you accusing me for something I'm not judged for? Is that why I'm here?"  
"No, it's not. You're here because you're involved in a murder."  
"Can you prove that?"  
"Not yet. But I will. I promise you that."  
"No, you won't. Because I'm not like all the other guys you arrest, I don't leave trace behind."  
"Except from the gun."

"As I said; I am not involved in that. And that's why you won't be able to prove anything."  
"We'll see." said Horatio and walked out of the room without looking back.  
When he had closed the door, he took out his cell-phone and pressed a button on his speed dial.  
"Calleigh."  
"Calleigh, its Horatio."  
"Hey, what can I do for you?"  
"There's something we've missed, take all the evidence and start again from the beginning."  
"Okay, are we in hurry?"  
"Kind of, I can't keep Mr. Daltrey here in more than twelve hours and I'm sure he's involved in this."  
"Are there something special I should look after?"  
"No, but have we checked fingerprints on the gun?"  
"I just left it to Eric, but I can go back to him and tell him its top priority."  
"Thanks."  
"Always."


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N:_** Finally i've finished Chapter four, and now it's ready to be put online! I hope you guy's like it! Read and Review, as usual.

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own CSI: Miami or the characters, but if i did i would probably be the luckiest girl in the worl.

* * *

**  
Chapter 4**

Horatio was sitting in his office, thinking of old days, when Tim still was on the team. He had always tried not to think much about it, but when he had a time off, something that didn't happened often, it was hard to keep his mind away from it. He had never mixed his personal life with work, but still he was a human and he had feelings. Just like Tim once had, he thought. But now the only thing he should think about was Tim Jackson, the boy who now  
was left alone in the world without anyone who could take care of him. He rose up of the chair and walked out of the room. He had a murderer to catch.

"Eric, did you find anything on the gun?"  
"Yes, I was just about to start comparing prints."  
"Start with Mr. Winston's print."  
Eric gave Horatio a wondering look, but he didn't find an answer in the Lieutenant's face, so he did as he was told and compared the prints.  
"It's a match."  
"Then we've found our killer."  
"Did he kill both the sister's?"  
"I don't know, but he killed Elisabeth Jackson, and that's enough for now." said Horatio as he left the room. On the way he called Calleigh and told her the news.

"Mr. Winston, we've found your fingerprint on the gun that killed Elisabeth Jackson, Malin Jackson's sister."  
"W-w-what?"  
"Mr. Winston, we know that you killed Elisabeth Jackson. Why don't you tell us the whole story?" Greg looked scared when he started to talk.  
"Okay… The man on the phone wanted me to kill her. He said he would give me 5000 dollars more if I just shot her. I… I just couldn't say no! I've got low salary and needed the money. I didn't have a choice!"  
"Yes you did. You could have chosen between money and another person's life. You chose money."  
"But I needed it! I would end up on the street without that money!"  
"Luckily you don't have to worry about that anymore. Now you'll have a bed to sleep in for the rest of you life. In a prison cell." Horatio said with conviction.  
"Tell us what happened." said Calleigh, the look on her face showing her disgust.  
"He said that he had hid a gun behind a dumpster, in the same alley as Elisabeth walked through every Wednesday. I did as he told me to. I took the gun, shot her at twelve o'clock, hid the gun inside the dumpster and make sure not leave a single trace behind."  
"Unluckily you did. You left a fingerprint on the gun. Did the person on the phone tell you why he wanted Ms. Jackson dead? And did he mention Malin?"  
"No he didn't. But I could guess what he was up to. He told me to spy on Malin, but kill her sister. That he was going to kill Malin by himself is the only possible explanation."  
"Would you recognise the voice if you heard it?"  
"No, I wouldn't."

Both Calleigh and Horatio understood that Mr. Winston wouldn't help them any further. Horatio nodded and a few seconds later Frank Tripp came into the room and started to read Mr. Winston's rights to him. As the pair exited, leaving Calleigh and Horatio alone, Calleigh spoke.  
"What shall we do now?" She asked and looked at Horatio.  
"We shall have another chat with Mr. Daltrey."  
"Why?"  
"Because I just discovered something very interesting."  
"What?"  
"A motive."

"Mr. Daltrey, I've been looking at your history. You were married with Malin Jackson ten years ago."  
"Yeah I was, so what?"  
"You fought about your son Tim, when he was one year old. Malin got the custody of Tim, and you left her alone with the one year old kid. Why?"  
"She was insane."  
"No, she wasn't."  
"Yeah, she was. I came back five years later, just to look at my six year old son. She reported me, and after that I wasn't allowed to be closer than 100 meters. And for what?! For trying to take a look at my own son!"  
"You forgot to mention that before she reported you, you came back and waited for Tim outside school, every day for three months. That's why you aren't allowed to come closer than 100 meters from that boy."  
"Aren't? You mean wasn't. She's dead, and the boy doesn't have anyone who can take care of him. I'll be the one who gets the custody now."  
"I will do everything I can to make sure that won't happen."  
"You can't do anything. I'm his father."  
"I'm going to prove that you killed your ex wife, and if I do that, I can assure you that you won't get the custody."  
"But your problem, Lieutenant, is that I don't leave traces behind."  
"Mr. Daltrey, that is only what you think." Horatio walked out of the room. Outside Calleigh was waiting for him.  
"Did you compare the DNA?"  
"Yes. And as usual you were right; Ted Daltrey isn't Tim's biological  
father." Calleigh smiled.  
"Thanks." Horatio said, returned her smile. They both walked into the room again.  
"My colleague just made it a lot harder for you."  
"Oh, really?" said Mr. Daltrey sarcastically.  
"Yeah…"  
"You are not Tim Jackson's biological father." said Calleigh, slapping the DNA results down on the table.  
"From now it will be pretty hard for you to get the custody. Because I don't think the man who has stalked Tim for three months will get the custody of that boy." said Horatio and couldn't help but smile when he saw the look in Ted Daltrey's face.

"Horatio, you wanted to talk to me?"  
"Yelina, hi. Yes, I did. It is possible Ted Daltrey will try to get Tim with violence. I just wanted to make sure his under protection round the clock."  
"Yes, he is." She said and smiled.  
Horatio nodded but then he saw the smile in Yelina's face.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." She said but didn't stop smiling. She couldn't help it. She felt how she had missed this Horatio, the protecting Horatio, always so focused on his job. Now she recognised him, and she was so glad he was back.  
"What?" Horatio asked again.  
"It's just… I'm glad you are yourself again."

"Dan!"  
"Hey, Calleigh! Let me guess; you wonder if I got something new on the cell you gave me?"  
"Correct," said Calleigh with her usual smile.  
"Well, let's start with Mr. Winston's phone."  
"You've got something new from it? I thought you were finished with that one."  
"No, I wasn't but you didn't give me much time to work on it."  
"I'm impatient. And curious." said Calleigh and laughed. "But please – tell me what you've got."  
Dan laughed too; it was fun to see Calleigh so curious.  
"Okay, you gave me so little time last time so I didn't have time to check the memory card. Because even if you delete a massage, it's saved on the memory card, so anyway I checked the messages, and I found something he would definitely want to hide. I can understand why though, take a look."

He showed her the phone, and she read.

_I've hidden the gun now, but I want to meet you in person. Meet me beside MH._

"Here's his answer;"

_I'll meet you there, 10:40 pm. _

"MH? What does that mean?" Calleigh asked.  
"No idea, probably a shortening of something."  
"MH…" Calleigh said thoughtfully. "Was it to the phone Mr. Daltrey gave us he sent that message?"  
"No, it was to another phone, but if he changed phones every time, that's not a surprise, is it?"  
"No…Then we're back at square one."  
"Have you tried to persuade Mr. Winston? The judge will maybe give him a gentler sentence if he helps you guys."  
Calleigh sighed.  
"To be honest I don't think it will work, but it can be worth a try."  
"Remember that he's a man and you're a woman, and that can be helpful, if you understand what I mean… Just persuade him, for you it can be so hard!"  
Calleigh laughed.  
"Thanks for that Dan, but I think I'll do it on my own way, and if it doesn't work, I promise I'll try your proposition." she said as she took her phone out of her pocket.  
A few seconds later she heard Horatio's voice on the phone, and he laughed too when he heard about Dan's idea. But he agreed that they could try to make him understand that he maybe would get a gentler sentence if he would just help them.

"Why am I here again? Am I supposed to solve the crime for you or what?!"  
"Almost, Mr. Winston. We need you to identify the guy who gave you the gun. And we know that you know how he looks because you met him. And by the way – what does MH mean?"  
"I'm not gonna figure out that one for you."  
"Mr. Winston if you co-operate with us, the judge will be more lenient on you."  
"Yeah, right."  
"You should listen to Ms. Duquesne, because she just wants to help you and Malin's son Tim," said Horatio.  
"How many years are we talking about?" said Mr. Winston, who suddenly sounded very interested.  
"It depends. Are you willing to point him out?"  
It took a few seconds before Mr. Winston answered.  
"Okay…"


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N:_** Now when i'm back from London, i'm finally publishing Chapter Five. As you may know it's the last chapter, and yes - i know that i'm finish this story far too early. I know i should have made it much harder for the team to catch the murderer, but well, it's my first fiction... However i hope you guy's like it, and _please_ review. I can't say how much i appreciate reviews, so if you read, please review. You guys who have send the reviews i've got this far are awesome. If you wouldn't send reviews i wouldn't have finished this fic. Thank you so much!  
And as usual; Thanks to Gabi and Jadefyre's Freedom, my wonderful beta readers. 

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own CSI: Miami or the characters, but if i did i would probably be the luckiest girl in the worl.

**_P.s_** I know this chapter is short... :P

* * *

Chapter 5

Horatio, Calleigh and Greg Winston were looking through the one way window, through it they saw nine people lined up.  
Greg Winston swallowed hard.  
"Mr. Winston, remember that you can only see them, they can't see you," said Horatio and looked at Mr. Winston. He didn't want to sound too nice, because Greg Winston was helping the police only to help himself. He didn't do it for Horatio Caine, or Calleigh Duquesne, not even for Tim Jackson. No, he did it just because it helped him. As always.  
"Is the man who told you to spy on Malin Jackson in there?" asked Horatio.  
Mr. Winston nodded, and Horatio waited. It wasn't unusual if took time for the witness to point someone out. You needed a lot of courage to do it and even if both Calleigh and Horatio wanted to catch the murderer, they gave Mr. Winston as much time as he needed.  
"It is number seven," he said after a while.  
Horatio looked at number seven,  
and he wasn't surprised when he saw who was holding the plate.

''

"Ted Daltrey… You are under arrest for the murderer of Malin Jackson."  
"Horatio Caine. I'm impressed. Very impressed, I must admit. I thought I didn't leave any trace behind, but obviously I was wrong."  
Horatio smiled.  
"Yes, you were. And I told you that. Didn't I?"  
"Yes, you did. But still I can't see what I did wrong… The gun can't have proved that I was involved in Malin's death. So what did I do wrong?"  
The smile on Horatio's face disappeared.  
"There was much. That you killed Malin Jackson, for example."  
"Well, to me that was the thing that I did most right. But who pointed me out? Was it dear old Greg?"  
"I am not allowed to tell you that. He or she wanted to stay private."  
"That was a yes, in police language."  
"Maybe. But that doesn't matter right now, because you are going to jail, and you'll stay there for a very long time. Hopefully for life."  
This time it was Ted who smiled.  
"Oh, we'll see about that."  
Frank came in and arrested him. He was just about to lead the man out of the room when Ted looked back.  
"We'll meet again, Caine... We'll meet again."  
"If we for some reason do, it will be with bars between us, because from now on, the word freedom isn't a matter of course for you. From now on that's just a word for you and something you were a part of in the past."

''

Horatio walked out of the doors to the police department, outside Yelina was waiting for him.  
"When will his grandmother be here?" asked Horatio and looked at Tim, who sat at a bench not far away.  
"She'll be here soon," Answered Yelina, as her phone rang.  
"Excuse me."  
A few seconds later she closed her cell phone.  
"What?" asked Horatio.  
"Oh, nothing… I need to be somewhere else. But its okay, I told them I'll be there as soon as I can."  
"Yelina, you can go, I want to talk to him anyway."  
"That's ok?"  
"Of course it is."  
"Thanks. I'll speak to you later." She said and left.  
Horatio walked to the bench and sat down beside the boy.  
"Hey."  
"Hey. Is it true what Yelina said? Have you caught my mom's murderer? And my aunt's?"  
"Yes I have. Both of them are in jail and they are going to stay there for a very long time."  
"Thanks Horatio. I knew you would keep your promise."  
Horatio smiled and so did the boy. There was a silence between them. But not an embarrassing silence, just a silence which gave both of them time to think about what had passed.  
After a while Tim spoke.  
"You know what, Horatio?"  
"What?"  
"You're my hero."  
Horatio smiled.  
"You are my hero too."  
The boy looked surprised and questioning at him.  
"Why…Why should I be your hero?"  
Horatio saw a car stop on the street and an old lady came out of it. She saw them on the bench but didn't go and interrupt, she stood there and waited for her grandchild. Horatio took his eyes from the car and the lady and looked at Tim again.  
"Before I had a colleague, his name was Tim. Tim Speedle. He died two month's ago in a shooting. Since that day I've been mourning very much, but you made me realize that I can't mourn forever, and the best thing I can do for Tim and his memory is to help people who need my help. That's the thing he'd want me to do."  
"Then we are each other's heroes." said Tim, and with these words he left Horatio on the bench. Horatio watched the boy hug his grandmother and jump into the car. The car drove away and he walked back to the building.  
"Yes we are, Tim… Yes we are…" Horatio said, taking his sunglasses out of his pocket, put them on and looked out of his city, his very own city.  
Miami.


End file.
